This invention relates generally to machines adapted to transport and print around the circumference of small, generally cylindrically shaped objects, such as pharmaceutical capsules. Further disclosed are dual guide means used in conjunction with machines adapted to print on one or both sides of an object such as a tablet, pill or the like.
For some time the pharmaceutical and other industries have been applying the manufacturers' trademarks or other indicia or inscriptions to their products. These indicia not only serve to identify the source of the products but can also be printed so finely and so distinctly directly upon the articles as to render counterfeiting difficult or virtually impossible.
This invention is directed toward apparatus that is adapted to transport generally cylindrical shaped objects and to print around their circumference or portions thereof. In the art, this process is often referred to as "wrap around" printing wherein the object is spun about its longitudinal axis during printing. Also, a novel object guide for use with printers adapted to imprint certain indicia on the generally planar sides of pills, tablets, etc. is provided.
The prior patent to Charles E. Ackley, U.S. Pat. No. 3,272,118 discloses an apparatus that can be suitably adapted to perform "wrap around" printing on capsules and the like at relatively high production rates. However, sometimes the indicia printed on the capsules are smeared during transportation of the printed capsules along the conveyor after printing but prior to ejection. Also, the capsules are somewhat difficult to dislodge from their respective carriers during the ejection step due to the resilient nature of the capsule receiving pocket portion of the carrier. These factors result in reduced acceptable output and increased machine down time.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide capsule carrying devices and guides for use in "wrap around" printers that significantly minimize the risk of smearing of the desired indicia as the objects are processed on the apparatus.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide for increased apparatus efficiency with respect to capsule ejection from the apparatus after printing.
It is another object of the invention to provide improved object guides for use in machines designed to imprint along one or both sides of pills, tablets, etc.